


@thatduckingcharlie

by partypaprika



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partypaprika/pseuds/partypaprika
Summary: @thatduckingcharlie: question, am i a funfetti cake or a molten lava cake? let’s call in a cake expert, thoughts @adambanks23?  Or: Charlie and Adam in the spotlight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impertinency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinency/gifts).



> Thank you to thedevilchicken for amazing beta services!

 

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

 

 


End file.
